Love is Pink?
by Yakihngenit
Summary: Mac has a fan a pink fan


Title: Love Is … Pink?

Authors: Ginny and Kathie (Yakihngenit)

Fandom: CSI:NY

Pairing: Mac/Don/Danny (Macadamia)

Rating: FRT-13

Prompt 60: Freak

Disclaimer: Not ours. Just think how much fun we could have…

Summary: Mac has a fan – a pink fan…

Authors Note: We blame the writers and producers of CSINY for the Macsexidea and Dee because we can and Bev for fangirlbaiting and Rose - Stalkerose - for being stalkerish and freaky. And we blame the full moon for not being there. And Rodney McKay for not fixing this.

Written for the sm2 challenge, Prompt 60: Freak

"Mac? She did it again..." Danny dropped a pile of little pieces of paper on Mac's desk. Written on them were several messages - all in bright pink.

Mac sighed as he looked at the letters. One of them read "U suk! Mac would never sleep with U, cuz ur not pretty, and ur a man, and Mac isn't gay!"

"I think her spelling is getting worse."

"I think the paper is getting pinker," Danny retorted.

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"Don could be getting the letters too."

This moment Don stormed in. He was holding something pink up that was wrapped in a glove.

"Found this taped to the monitor of my computer," he said and dropped it on the table. "Mac?"

Mac snapped on a pair of gloves and carefully unfolded the pink piece of paper. Written on it, in a darker shade of pink, was: "Stay away from Mac,

cuz ur sick! Mac would neva sleep w/ a man, stop being stupid and grow up already. U suk! Don't u now tat Mac was married? Stay away from teh icky gay

homosexual stuff, that's gros! Mac's neva gonna do tat!"

"You were saying?" Danny asked, wincing slightly at the spelling. He wondered if she practiced spelling that bad. Or what she had been smoking.

Mac sighed and added Don's note to the other. "Sorry."

"You have to do something about her Mac. She's not right in the head."

"She's fine. She's just ... devoted. It could still be worse," Mac tried to calm him down.

Danny threw up his arms in exasperation. "Don't say it!" he warned Mac.

"At least she's harmless," Don said darkly.

This moment, Lindsay stormed in Mac's office. Her face was badly scratched, and without saying a word, she dropped a huge amount of pink notes on Mac's desk.

"That's just mean," Danny muttered. "He isn't even sleeping with you..."

Lindsay glared at him before turning on Mac, glaring at him. "You don't pay me enough to put up with crazy woman who dresses in shades of bright pink.

Bright! Pink! You could see her a mile away if she didn't hide in alleys waiting for poor unsuspecting CSIs to walk past her as they tried to go to work."

"Haven't you ever seen a stalker before Lindsay?" Don asked.

"They don't have those in Montana," she told him.

"She didn't see her," Danny said quietly and sighed. "Come on, Lindsay, let Hawkes take a look at your face."

He took her by the elbow and lead her out of Mac's office, not without giving Mac a dark look and mouthing "Do something" over his shoulder.

"What's with Danny?" Don asked Mac.

"I haven't been taking the pink notes he and Lindsay have been getting seriously," Mac admitted.

"You know that Rose has to have been following you for a while if she's targeting Lindsay," Don pointed out.

Mac shrugged, "She seemed like a nice woman. Not the most observant, but nice," he defended himself.

"Mac, what she's doing, that's harassment. Not to mention that she attacked a cop." Don shook his head darkly. "What happens if she finds out that you're really sleeping with a man? Two men? Is she breaking in your apartment at this moment, installing cameras to watch you all the time?"

Mac didn't answer.

"You've caught her at your apartment, haven't you!" Don exclaimed.

"No! Maybe," Mac admitted, wincing at Don's next shout.

"STELLA!" Don yelled, summoning the one person guaranteed to make Mac sorry he'd kept that bit of information to himself. And, when Stella was done

with him, he and Danny would show him how unhappy they were.

"You caught her at your apartment and didn't tell us?" Don shook his head. "That explains the dead cat in my mail," he said darkly.

Stella entered the office this second. She glanced at the notes and grimaced. "She's still at it?" she asked Don.

"Worse," was the only reply she got. "He caught her in his apartment, didn't tell anyone, and today she tried to scratch out Monroe's eyes."

Stella glared at Mac.

"I wasn't sure it was her," Mac said quickly. "I saw someone leaving my building and thought she looked familiar, but had no proof."

"So you didn't say anything? That was brilliant Mr. Head of the Crime Lab," Stella snapped, rolling her eyes at him. "Two of your CSIs are getting threatening notes and you don't say a word."

"Why haven't you gotten any notes?" Don asked curiously.

"What dead cat?" Mac demanded.

"Besides, Don got threatening notes too," Danny answered as he re-entered the lab. "And what dead cat?"

"It was nothing," Don shook his head. "I thought. But now..."

"Okay," Stella held up her hand. "You get a dead cat in your mail. Lindsay's eyes get scratched out. Mac is under surveillance from a psycho stalker.

Danny, what didn't you tell me?"

"Just the notes," Danny said before frowning. "How come I only got the notes. Does she know something I don't? She threatens Don pink-fangirl!Mafia style, attacks Lindsay, and all I get are a few notes?"

"Do you want the cat?" Don asked and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, kiss him, make out with him, and she'll send you a cat. Or an alligator. A living one."

Danny turned around to Mac and glared. "You let her in your apartment, you don't do anything against her threatening us, and you make out with him where she can see you?"

"Calm down, you're overreacting," Mac told him.

"Why has she left Danny out?" Stella asked. "Other than the letters, she hasn't gone after him."

Mac glared at her, so much for hoping she'd stay on his side. Years of friendship and this was what he got. "She hasn't done anything to you," he pointed out.

She shrugged, "I'm not a threat."

"Apparently I'm hardly a threat at all," Danny griped.

"Oh calm down. Maybe she sent you a bomb in the mail," Mac snapped. How had he let things get so out of control?

Danny swallowed. "I haven't checked my mail today," he confessed before racing off. The others followed quickly. Danny was sorting through a pile of letters until he finally picked up the pink one and carefully opened it.

"Not a bomb," Danny said darkly and held up a stack of photos. "Only some pictures of you."

Stella frowned slightly as she looked through the pictures. They were all of Mac at various places around the city. "Where is this?" she asked, pointing to the picture of Mac standing next to an unfamiliar building.

"My apartment," Danny sighed. "Go on, it gets worse."

She flipped to the next picture and stopped. It was of Mac kissing her. She's obviously photoshopped herself into the picture. "Which one of you did she

replace?" she asked.

"Don," Mac sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Check out the next," Danny advised and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Mac pulled out the next picture and groaned.

"Maybe that convinces you to file a report?" Stella said calmly, sweetly, and without blushing at the picture of a naked Mac wrapped all around an equally as naked female.

Don huffed. "That was two weeks ago, when Danny pulled a double," he said. "I'll never come to your apartment again."

"Don't worry," Mac said and quickly dropped the picture into the trash. "You're far prettier than she is."

Don glared at him.

"I'm impressed," Stella said. "She's very good with photoshop. So, what are you going to do about her?"

"File a restraining order," Mac answered immediately.

"And?" Stella prompted.

The thing that sprang to Mac's mind first was "Get Don and Danny far, far away from her," but he assumed that neither of his lovers would agree to

that, besides, who knew what kind of habit they'd pick up and what kind of plans they might make when he exiled them to Montana.

He didn't want to risk that yet.

Danny rolled his eyes. "He doesn't have a clue what else," he said to Stella. "Leave him be. It's Mac. If he doesn't figure out by lunch, we can smack some sense into him."

Mac shook his head. "I'm sorry I put you in the line of danger," he simply said.

"You should be," Don informed him. "Danny wanted to arrest her as soon as he heard her asking Stella about you. Just look what you deprived him of.'

"He has not," Mac argued, but Danny's immediate blush and the way he looked away had him looking at his other lover in surprise. "You did?"

"Stella told me she hadn't done anything wrong and I can't arrest everyone who looks at you. She told me the same thing about Lindsay too."

"You're paranoid," Mac informed Danny.

"And you're not paranoid enough," Danny answered. "And why is Stalkerose getting naked pictures of you and we aren't?"

"Obviously we're not sneaky enough," Don answered for Mac. "He says no pictures or video and we agreed, what were we thinking."

Mac rolled his eyes.

"I'm not paranoid," Danny insisted. "Stella? Am I paranoid?"

"You're not paranoid," Stella reassured him. "And you - " she pointed a finger at Mac, "Go, file that report, before she gets her hands on a gun. Do you like risking their lives?"

Mac shook his head. Of course he didn't want to risk that. "I guess I was wrong," he sighed and picked up the phone. "Let me make some calls."

"We want pictures. It's as good an apology as anything else," Danny said before Stella shooed him out of the office.

"I didn't think she was a threat," Mac told Stella.

"She is. Get her off the streets. The sooner the better, because I don't think any of you are going to sleep until she's taken care of," Stella said.

Mac nodded, knowing she was right. She left to go back to work on her case, leaving him to his paperwork until the phone rang an hour later.

"Taylor," he answered.

"It's me," a female voice said on the other side.

Mac frowned at the phone. "What do you want?"

"I just got a call from Maka," Stella informed him. "They arrested Rose."

"That's great," he sighed in relief.

"Would you like to know where she was at when they arrested her?"

"I'm guessing I don't want to know," he sighed. "Where did you find her?"

Stella snorted. "In front of your apartment building."

She hesitated. "She had a gun, Mac."

He swallowed at her last comment, trying to figure out who would have gotten home first.

"Where is she now?"

"Being taken back to the station as we speak. Kaile's booking her on charges for having an unregistered gun in her possession and stalking."

"I'll meet them in booking," Mac said, standing, grabbing his things, and heading for the door.

"You're not needed Mac," Stella informed him, stopping him. "Not right now. Tomorrow, yes, but today maybe you should just go home and let the system

take care of things."

Let the system take care of things. Trust the system. It was something Don used to tell Danny and which had caused a few arguments between the two in

the past. Mac sighed. Maybe he should listen to his lover, for once, and apologize again. He'd underestimated the danger, and one of his CSIs had suffered for that. "I guess you're right," he slowly admitted.

"I know I am," Stella said simply. "We have enough evidence against her that there's no chance she's getting out of this."

"What evidence?" Mac asked. They knew the pink letters were from her, but it wasn't like she had signed them.

"What do you think Danny and Sheldon have been doing all day?" Stella asked. He swore he could hear her rolling her eyes. "She left fingerprints and

most of the notes and we compared samples of her handwriting, they were a match."

"How did you --"

"Warrant," Stella cut him off. "We took her organizer from work. She doesn't know yet. Considering the ... interesting ... notes scrawled in the margins, she might be able to get an insanity plea, but she's not going free. Now go home to your boys and apologize."

"Yes," Mac murmured and sighed. "You're right. I see you tomorrow."

Stella laughed. "Tomorrow," she agreed. "Now go."

It was nothing he had to be told twice. Ten minutes later, he was on his way home.

He made a quick stop at the grocery store near his apartment, but was home in less than an hour. A glance at the clock showed that he had at least an hour and a half before Danny and Don could be expected to show up. Perfect.

Opening the bags, he got to work.

When Danny and Don came home later that night, the last of the fire-fighters had just left the scene.

"What happened?" Danny demanded.

"I was trying to make dinner. To apologize for not taking Rose seriously and nearly getting you killed," Mac explained.

"You tried to cook? To apologize?" Don repeated. Mac nodded. "You, who burned water?"

"I didn't burn the water!" Mac defended, "I just melted the pot a bit."

"And obviously half of the apartment," Don added and shook his head. "Come on. Let's go to Danny's place, get some Chinese."

Mac nodded and followed his lovers. So much for his great plan of apologizing to them.

"Hey," Don quietly said, "are you okay?"

Mac blinked. "I think so," he answered and ran a hand through his hair, not caring about the dark streaks left on his face. "Good," Danny said with a small smile. "Let's go home. You need a shower." His smile widened to a grin. "And maybe, you can apologize by washing our backs."

Mac managed a genuine smile, "I think I can manage that."

Don smiled at both of them. Mac stopped, just as they got to the car and squeezed their hands, reassuring himself that both of them were with him.

And, when both squeezed back and grinned at him, he knew that no Rose in the whole wide world could convince him to leave them.

The End.


End file.
